Benang Merah
by el Cierto
Summary: Sepotong cerita tentang Itachi dan Ino Semi-canon. OOC and short and possibly weird.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story © el Cierto**

**.**

**WARNING: RUSH-OOC-ABAL-GAJE-TYPO(S)-DLL.**

_**Don't like, don't read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ino baru saja keluar dari ruangan tempat Choji dirawat ketika ia melewati sebuah ruangan dan mendengar percakapan itu.

"Itachi, apa kau membutuhkan surat keterangan untuk istirahat beberapa hari? Aku rasa kau perlu mengurangi porsi latihanmu. Ayahmu pasti tak kan keberatan karena kau memang butuh istirahat." Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki muda.

Entah apa yang membuat Ino berhenti dan berniat mendengar percakapan itu. Mungkin karena ia tahu Itachi adalah kakak Sasuke, teman sekelasnya yang sangat membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Aku tidak boleh tampak lemah di depan Ayah, Shisui. Karena kalau itu terjadi, dia akan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Dan kau tahu, jika dia memperhatikan Sasuke, maka itu akan membuat Sasuke kehilangan kesempatan untuk menikmati masa kecilnya yang normal." Terdengar jawaban Itachi yang sukses membuat Ino tercenung dari balik tembok.

"Aku tahu kau tak ingin Sasuke sepertimu, menanggung beban sebagai calon pemimpin Uchiha, Itachi. Tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan tubuhmu sendiri."

"Sudahlah, Shisui. Aku tak ingin membicarakan itu. Aa, sebaiknya kita segera meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Yah, baiklah. Kau memang keras kepala!" gerutu Shisui, lalu terdengar gerakan turun dari tempat tidur dan kaki yang memijak lantai.

Dengan cepat Ino pun beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak lucu kan jika dia sampai tertangkap sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Namun seiring langkah kecilnya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit itu, dada Ino seperti bergetar aneh. Ia pernah mendengar bahwa Sasuke, selain dia sangat mengagumi kakaknya, juga merasa tidak adik karena kakaknya itu lebih diperhatikan ayah mereka. Dan kini ia tahu bahwa Itachi memang sengaja 'merampas' seluruh perhatian ayah mereka. Namun semua itu ia lakukan justru demi kebaikan Sasuke sendiri. Bahkan meskipun dengan itu Itachi harus mengorbankan masa kecilnya sendiri.

Ino sungguh merasa terharu sendiri mendapati fakta itu. Betapa besar rasa sayang Itachi pada sang adik. Membuatnya yang anak tunggal itu berharap bisa memiliki kakak seperti Itachi. Pasti sangat menyenangkan memiliki kakak yang seperti itu.

_Tapi Itachi melupakan satu hal!_ _Inner_ Ino tiba-tiba berbisik. Dan Ino mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

_Itachi lupa kalau Sasuke punya keinginan untuk diperhatikan Ayahnya. Karena bagi anak laki-laki menjadi kebanggaan sang ayah, adalah cita-cita. Dengan sikap protektifnya itu, Itachi malah akan membuat Sasuke salah paham pada sang ayah. _

Ino menghela napas panjang. Didongakkannya kepala sehingga pandangan mata indahnya menantang lurus ke langit yang saat itu begitu jernih. Langit bulan Juli, musim panas.

"Aissh, kenapa aku pusing sendiri. Itu kan urusan mereka. Hufft!" katanya kemudian pada dirinya sendiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Hari sudah sore ketika Ino menuruni bukit setelah menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk mencari bunga segar dan tanaman obat. Rambut pirangnya yang biasa ia ikat _ponytail_ kali itu ia gelung tinggi tetapi tetap menyisakan poni samping yang menjuntai menutupi mata kanannya.

Ino selalu menyukai saat-saat di bukit yang terletak di barat daya Konoha itu. Bukit yang memiliki padang bunga paling indah di baliknya, juga telaga dangkal yang memukau. Meskipun memang, butuh tenaga ekstra untuk sampai di sana, karena pertama ia harus mendaki bukit lalu turun pada sisi balik bukit tersebut. Kemudian saat akan pulang ia kembali naik bukit lagi dan turun lagi. namun rasa capek itu tak pernah membuatnya malas untuk mengunjungi tempat tersembunyi di balik bukit itu, karena memang yang ia dapati di sana sangat menakjubkan dan pantas diperjuangkan.

Kini ia semakin dekat pada lembah dan sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai jalan desa. Angin sore yang berhembus sejuk membuatnya tersenyum cerah. Musim panas tak selamanya panas. ada kalanya angin sejuk sore hari membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman.

Hingga sekelebat bayangan hitam membuat Ino menghentikan langkah. Mata awasnya sempat menangkap simbol besar berbentuk kipas tradisional di punggung orang itu. Uchiha. Dan dari rambut panjangnya yang diikat rendah, Ino segera mengenalinya sebagai Itachi.

Alhasil bukannya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju jalan desa, Ino malah membelok dan menuruti instingnya untuk mengikuti sosok Itachi yang melesat ke direksi kiri lembah.

_Apa yang dilakukan Itachi-san sore-sore begini di sini? Apa ia masih latihan? Tapi hari ini 'kan Minggu dan sudah begini sore? Aneh …_ Ino bertanya-tanya dalam hati seiring langkahnya yang kini berubah menjadi lari searah Itachi.

Tiba-tiba sosok di depannya berhenti. Ino pun sontak berhenti dan segera bersembunyi di balik pohon terdekat. Ia tidak mau tertangkap basah sedang mengikuti Uchiha sulung itu. Apalagi ia tidak terlalu mengenal Itachi selain tahu bahwa ia adalah jenius Uchiha dan kakak laki-laki Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Ino terbeliak. Jadi, ternyata dari tadi Itachi sudah mengetahui geraknya? Tapi kenapa baru sekarang pemuda itu menegurnya? _Sial_! Akhirnya Ino pun mau tak mau harus menampakkan diri dengan rasa malu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengikutimu, Itachi-san. Gomen …"

Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat sosok yang telah mengikutinya. Namun Ino tentu saja tak bisa melihat senyum itu karena gadis itu dalam keadaan menundukkan kepala.

"Kau … teman sekelas Sasuke, 'kan?"

Ino perlahan kembali menegakkan kepala dan menatap pada sosok Itachi yang kini berdiri beberapa meter saja dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau tahu?"

"Hnn … Sasuke suka mengeluh padaku bahwa ada dua gadis yang suka membuatnya terganggu, yang satu berambut pirang dan satunya lagi merah muda."

"Oh … Sasuke-kun bilang begitu?"

"Hn … Dan sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, sudah petang. Berbahaya bagi gadis kecil sepertimu di luar rumah saat seperti ini."

"Hei! Aku bukan gadis kecil. Lagipula aku seorang _kunoichi_! Aku bisa menjaga diri, kau tahu!" Ino tidak suka diremehkan, meski oleh _shinobi _sekaliber Itachi sekali pun.

"Aa, _soo ka._ Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku tidak ingin kau mengikutiku."

"Sudah kubilang aku …" Ino tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia tahu bagaimanapun ia memang telah mengikuti Itachi. Meski memang benar ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan itu. Ia hanya didorong rasa penasaran saja.

"Ya?"

"Baiklah aku akan pergi. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku."

Itachi mengerutkan kening, merasa aneh sekaligus tertarik pada sosok pirang di hadapannya itu.

Melihat Itachi tak hendak mengatakan apa-apa, Ino pun melangkah mendekat.

Itachi menatap Ino dengan tertarik. _Gadis ini sepertinya punya cukup nyali ..._

Ino kecil hanya tersenyum dan terus mendekati sosok pemuda di hadapannya itu dan baru berhenti saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa puluh senti.

"Hhei, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Itachi tak pelak merasa terkejut saat tanpa diduganya wajah Ino bergerak maju, menjadi begitu dekat dengannya.

Bukannya menjawab Ino malah nyengir dan terkikik geli. Dia lalu kembali menarik mundur posisi tubuhnya yang sempat condong pada sang sulung Uchiha itu sebelum berkata, "_Nandemonai_ … hanya saja, ternyata Itachi-san itu mirip sekali dengan Sasuke-kun. Seperti kembar malah, kalau saja tidak ada keriput itu. Hehehe …"

Itachi membelalakkan matanya sekejap kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Kau gadis kecil yang nakal ya? Kau tahu ini bukan keriput."

Ino mencebikkan bibirnya, lagi. Ia jelas tidak pernah suka dipanggil gadis kecil oleh seorang pemuda yang hanya selisih lima tahun di atasnya itu. "Namaku Ino Yamanaka. Sudah kubilang kan tadi, jangan panggil aku gadis kecil."

"Aa, _soo desu ka_? Baiklah, Ino-chan. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. _Jaa _…"

"Tunggu! Kubilang tadi aku mau tanya sesuatu kan?" Sambil berkata begitu Ino reflek mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap lengan Itachi, namun sayang Itachi terlalu gesit baginya karena entah bagaimana pemuda itu sudah tidak ada di depannya lagi.

"_Aisshhh … kuso! Hufftt _…!" Ino menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada, tak lupa dengan bibir mengerucutnya. Lucu dan menggemaskan ekspresi gadis kecil ini bagi siapa saja yang mungkin melihatnya. Tapi tak ada siapapun di situ, kecuali pemilik sepasang mata _onyx_ yang tajam yang tersenyum tipis melihatnya dari satu cabang pohon di kejauhan.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Tap … tap … tap …

Langkah kaki kecil Ino bergerak cepat menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang cukup lengang sore hari itu. Angin musim gugur yang lembut memainkan helai rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan halus.

Hosh … hosh … hosh. Nafas Ino terengah begitu langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang merupakan gerbang sebuah rumah besar.

Dari lambang yang terpatri di daun pintu, jelas diketahui rumah siapa di hadapan Ino itu sekarang.

Belum sampai Ino menggerakkan tangan mungilnya untuk meraih pengetuk pintu, sebuah suara familiar menegurnya dengan tak ramah.

"Hei! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ino menoleh kesal pada penegurnya yang jelas sekali tak ramah, meski demikian ia memasang ekspresi semanis mungkin. Sebuah ekspresi yang dibuat-buat tentunya.

"Hai, Sasuke-kuuunn …"

"…"

"Kau sakit gigi ya?" tanya Ino karena Sasuke diam saja.

"Aku tidak suka orang asing mengikutiku."

"Oh? Mengikutimu? Aa … Coba kita lihat dulu. Siapa yang lebih dulu sampai di sini, Sa-su-ke-kunn? Aku, bukan kau. Jadi, jelas kan siapa mengikuti siapa?"

"Tsk. Banyak alasan. Kau dan si rambut _pink_ itu dan semua teman perempuanmu lainnya, sama saja. Sebaiknya kau cepat enyah dari sini."

"Aishh, Sasuke-kuuuunnn!" Ino menyebut nama Sasuke dengan penuh dramatisasi. "Asal kau tahu ya, aku datang kesini untuk tujuan lain. Aku mencari Itachi-kun. Bukan kau, jadi jangan GR deh."

Sasuke terperanjat. Bukan hanya karena mendengar penuturan maksud Ino, tetapi juga dengan dengan cara gadis itu memanggil kakaknya.

"Kau? Ada hubungan apa dengan Itachi-niisan?"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?"

"Cemburu? Tsk! Dalam mimpimu!" Sasuke mendecih sinis.

"Wah, bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku memimpikanmu cemburu?"

"…"

"Ne, Sasuke-kun kau itu seperti anak perempuan ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kali ini sahutan Sasuke cepat dan penuh nada mengintimidasi.

"Banyak alasannya. Kau mau tahu?"

"…"

"Pertama, kau itu cemburuan. Kedua, kau itu mudah tersinggung. Ketiga, kau cepat marah. Keempat …"

"Ino-chan?"

Sebuah suara bariton yang lembut membuat Ino sontak menghentikan perkataannya dan menoleh pada sang pemilik suara. Sosok yang dicarinya.

"Itachi-san?"

Kali ini Sasuke sedikit menautkan alis. _Bukannya tadi dia menyebut Itachi dengan –kun? Hnn …_

Itachi yang sepertinya baru pulang dari latihan berjalan mendekat. Senyum terulas di bibirnya meski hanya sebuah senyum yang tipis dan samar.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Temanmu datang berkunjung seharusnya kau menyilakannya masuk, 'kan?"

"Dia bukan temanku," sahut Sasuke ketus.

Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke gemas. "Kalau begitu dia … uhmm … kekasihmu?"

"Niisan! Apa-apaan sih? Huh!" Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan sang kakak dari puncak kepalanya dan kemudian membuang muka.

"Ne, Ino-chan, maafkan kelakukan adikku yang satu ini ya?"

Ino tertawa kecil. Ia senang sekali. Bisa berada begitu dekat dengan Uchiha bersaudara dan menaksikan betapa OOC-nya Sasuke di hdapan sang kakak. _Sakura pasti akan iri kepadaku! Hahaha …_

"Ah, tak apa. Dia begitu sudah biasa kok, Itachi-_san_. Lagipula aku datang ke sini bukan untuk menemuinya."

"Oh, begitu. Jadi, kau mau menemui siapa?"

"Menemui Itachi-_san_ …" jawab Ino sambil mengangsurkan sebuah kotak berbalut kain ungu yang sejak tadi terjinjing di tangan kirinya.

"Untukku?" Ino mengangguk. Itachi, meski dengan agak ragu menerimanya. Sementara Sasuke yang masih berada di antara keduanya mulai merasa tak nyaman melihat adegan di depannya.

"Ini apa, Ino-_chan_?"

Ino melirik Sasuke sekilas sebelum kemudian berkata. "Uhmm …_ ano_, bolehkah aku menjawabnya setelah kita masuk? Rasanya tak enak bicara di depan pintu seperti ini, _ne_, Itachi-san?"

"Aa … aku sampai lupa. Tentu saja. Silakan masuk, Ino-_chan_."

Lalu keduanya pun masuk meninggalkan Sasuke yang benar-benar penasaran tapi tetap pura-pura berekspresi _cool_.

"Sayang _Kaasan_ kami sedang keluar. Kalau tidak, dia pasti senang Ino-_chan_ datang dan mungkin bisa menyuguhkan sesuatu."

"Hehe … tidak perlu repot, Itachi-_san_."

"Ya … jujur saja aku tak menyangka kau datang untuk menemuiku."

"Itu karena … waktu itu Itachi-_san_ pergi begitu saja. Padahal 'kan, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu."

"Ah ya … lalu soal bungkusan ini?" Itachi menunjuk kotak berbungkus kain ungu yang sekarang ada di meja.

"Oh, itu obat."

"Obat?"

"_Hai'_. Obat buatanku sendiri."

"Obat apa, Ino-_chan_? Aku tidak sedang sakit."

"Aku tahu. Uhm … ini hanya beberapa ramuan _herbal_ sederhana untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah dan mengembalikan stamina."

"Aa … _soo ka?_ Dan kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Humm." Ino mengangguk sambil sedikit melirik Itachi untuk mengetahui apa pemuda itu menyangsikan ramuannya.

"_Ano …_ Itachi-_san_, tenang saja. Meski buatanku sendiri, tapi itu sudah teruji lho. _Tousan_-ku sudah biasa mengonsumsinya dan hasilnya bagus. Juga …"

"Aku percaya padamu, Ino-_chan_."

"Eh?"

"Iya, aku percaya padamu. Jikapun tadi aku tak percaya, itu tidak percaya kau yang membuatnya sendiri. Aku tak mengira meskipun masih kecil, kau sudah berbakat seperti ini."

"Terima kasih kalau begitu. Tapi, jangan menganggapku gadis kecil, Itachi-_san_."

"Hn? Memang kenapa? Bukankah kau sebaya Sasuke?"

"Pokoknya jangan menganggapku gadis kecil. Itu saja." Ino memalingkan muka.

Itachi tersenyum. Menurutnya Ino sungguh lucu.

"Baiklah. Lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan waktu itu?"

Ino menarik napas panjang sebelum kemudian menjawab. "Kenapa Itachi-san berlatih begitu keras hanya untuk melindungi masa kecil Sasuke?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku … _gomenasai …_ tapi, aku tak sengaja mendengar semuanya, Itachi _-san_. Waktu itu, di rumah sakit. Kau mengatakannya pada Shisui_-san_. Jadi, kenapa?"

Itachi memejamkan mata sekejap lalau berkata, "Aku rasa itu tak perlu dijawab, Ino-_chan_."

"Mungkin itu baik niatmu melindunginya agar tidak diforsir ayahmu, Itachi-_san_. Tetapi, kau lupa satu hal yang tak kalah penting. Sangat penting malah."

"…"

"Kau melupakan Sasuke sendiri. Sebagai seorang anak dia juga ingin diperhatikan ayahnya, sama seperti ayahnya memperhatikan kakaknya. Apa kau tahu? Dia sangat ingin dilihat oleh ayahnya tapi alangkah kecewanya dia karena ayahnya hanya melihat kakaknya saja. Itu menyakitkan, kau tahu."

"Ino-_chan_ …" gumam Itachi sedikit terbeliak oleh kata-kata gadis itu sementara di lain tempat, tak jauh dari keduanya Sasuke yang bersembunyi pun tak percaya menggumamkan nama yang sama, "Ino …"

"Aku sungguh mengagumi ketulusan Itachi-_san _yang rela mengorbankan masa kecil sendiri demi Sasuke, bahkan sampai mengabaikan kondisi tubuh Itachi-_san_ sendiri. Tapi, tolong pertimbangkan Sasuke juga. Jika kalian berdua mendapat perhatian yang sama dari ayah kalian, pasti semua akan lebih baik. Untuk Itachi-_san_ dan juga untuk Sasuke-_kun_."

Itachi tersenyum. perlahan tangannya terulur dan meraih kepala pirang Ino yang duduk di sampingnya. Diacaknya rambut pirang itu sebagaimana yang ia sering lakukan pada Sasuke.

"Ino_-chan …_ kau benar-benar teman Sasuke yang baik ya? Wah, Sasuke beruntung sekali memilikimu."

"Aku juga ingin berteman dengan Itachi-_san_."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa? Apa tidak boleh?"

"Aa … boleh, tentu saja. Kenapa tidak."

"_Yatta!_ Kalau begitu janji kelingking dulu."

"Huh?"

Ino mengacungkan kelingking kanannya. Itachi menggeleng kecil namun disambutnya juga kelingking kecil Ino dengan kelingkingnya sendiri. Dan saat kelingking keduanya bertautan, tanpa mereka tahu, sang takdir pun telah menautkan benang merah kehidupan untuk keduanya.

* * *

**OWARI **

* * *

**A/N : **Jangan lempari author dengan batu ya? Oke ini ff emang aneh, gaje, abal dan lain-lain segala kejelekan yang ada. Harap maklum … author hanya seorang yang kelewat kangen ama fanfik ItaIno... ihihi.

_ Jaa matta ne _^_

ahya, HAPPY FASTING :D


End file.
